Small Town
by ReylanaMills
Summary: Sitting at a bar on Valentine's day brokenhearted wasn't exactly what Regina Mills had been expecting but then running away from the sheriff with a handsome blue eyed man wasn't what she was expecting either.
1. Georgia & Carolina

**A/N: **_This story is based off of the music video by Chris Lane "I don't know about you", I thought it was cute! I want to continue it, let me know if I should! As for my other stories if you're wanting me to update let me know which one. I want to be more active in 2020!_

_Xoxo, RM_

* * *

Regina sighed heavily as she made her way to the bar, she plopped herself on the nearest stool taking off her jacket leaving her in just a plain grey tank top knotted to create a mid-drift, she had on skinny jeans and short black boots.

She was more annoyed than anything, the bar was pretty full, but she'd never really hung out in that part of storybrooke, she had just ended a relationship with the man she thought she loved for most of her college years, here she was single in a bar on valentine's day.

Part of her wanted to cry but who cries at a bar, surely not Regina Mills.

* * *

"I'm only staying for one boys, that's all I got in me" Robin said entering the bar with his friends

"I got the first-round." He said making his way to the bar, he had just got to the counter and put up three fingers for the bartender who immediately handed him the three when he heard a sigh.

He looked over and saw someone he'd never seen in this part of town, she was beautiful.

"Actually, can you make that one more." He said looking at her

"I hope that's not for me." Regina said in a clipped tone, if this random guy really thought he could just order her something he had another thing coming. She looked up and met a stunning set of baby blue eyes that stared deeply back at her.

"Do you have a name?" Robin asked with a soft voice

"It's Georgia." She lied

"Alright then Georgia, the name's Carolina, nice to meet you." He teased knowing she wasn't going to tell him the truth.

"Enjoy your beer." He said giving her a quick nod and smirk before heading towards his boys near a pool table.

Regina rolled her eyes but gave him a small smile while shaking her head.

Robin grinned as he delivered the drinks to his friends, he took a sip of his own beer and made his way to sign up for some karaoke.

He scrolled through songs and finally settled on one, he then wrote "Carolina & Georgia".

* * *

She wasn't going to waste the drink in all honestly that's why she was in this bar at the end of town, to escape everyone else and drink her sadness, fears, and thoughts away.

She was nearly done with her drink when she heard "Carolina & Georgia" being called. He couldn't be serious she thought to herself, but there he was smiling with one mic in his hand and the other held out for her. She was shocked, she finally looked at him, he was far more attractive than she realized but cursed herself for thinking so, she just broke up with Daniel, surely, she couldn't forget about him so easily. But Daniel did do that so easily to her. She knocked back the rest of her drink and headed towards the stage.

He had brown locks almost golden, with those piercing blue eyes, in something as simple as some jeans and a work shirt that looked as if he was a mechanic his name printed on it , "Robin".

After he made her sing with him then he asked her to pool, she had nothing better to do, he seemed nice, she agreed and followed him towards a table towards the back of the bar.

"You know how to play?" He asked, she immediately recognized his thick accent as a British one. She simply broke the balls perfectly sending a solid into a hole as well.

"Well well well, seems like Georgia's got it." He hummed, she rolled her eyes and she continued his turn, they were pretty even with only a few balls left for each of them.

"I want to know everything about you." He said following her around the table as she was lining up another shot.

"Beat me and maybe I will."

Robin finished off their third round of beer, "If I make this, you have to at least tell me your first name." he said winking at her, he focused on his shot but ultimately missed. She chuckled richly which made him turn to her and smile.

"You're not very good Carolina." She said amused finishing up the third round he got for them, she insisted on at least getting that round, but he had refused, something she wasn't too used to. Though at the end of the game, she easily beat him.

"I was going easy on you." He stated

"I'm sure you were." She teased

"Of course, I was, if I had beat you, you wouldn't agree to come with me and take a nice walk on this beautiful night." He flirted, she laughed

"So I win and now you choose what to do next?" she asked not able to hide the smile forming on her face, for a girl who was heartbroken at the start of the night, she oddly didn't think she'd be smiling this much.

"Come on milady, the stars are beautiful, not as beautiful as you though." He smoothly said, the door to the bar opened revealing the town sheriff, she quickly pulled his hand towards the exit.

"Fine." Not leaving any room for explanation as she dragged him out the door.

* * *

"Eager to see the stars milady?" he asked, really looking at her now, she had beautiful brown eyes even in the dim light that illuminated the small parking lot. She laughed as they walked towards the front of the bar, she noticed the sheriff's car and had a fun idea.

"Come on Carolina." She said pulling him towards the car, he looked at her with wide eyes

"What are you doing Georgia?" he said as she chuckled opening the door to the sheriff's car, he looked around then back at her, she was ballsy.

"Oh, come on, you scared?" she asked leaning against the now open door, he stood there entirely shocked.

"Come on!" she said getting into the driver seat, the door still left open.

"What! No!" Robin said, "Georgia you're something else, come on get out of there!"

"Get in!" Regina said laughing

"No, I am so not!" he said smiling at her with deep dimples, just then the door to the bar opened.

"Hey!" a male voice yelled, Robin looked for a split second and noticed the sheriff, he immediately pulled her hand and they both took off like mad men racing down the street to a nearby dirt road searching for a place to hide, they hid behind a huge barn as a siren was heard in the distance, they were both panting.

"I can't believe you Georgia!" Robin exclaimed half laughing half panting from the exhilaration that had just happened.

"I can't believe you didn't get in!" she laughed, "You chicken!" she laughed with such carefreeness Robin couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

"You're something else." He said looking at her, she smiled brightly, they were almost pressed up against each other when they saw flashing lights coming their way.

"Shit." Robin said, "Come on." He said leading her a different direction, he was not expecting to be running away from the cops tonight.

They finally were able to catch their breath at a closed wired fence near a random field. She didn't realize how close she was till him they were practically breathing the same air, she placed her hands around his neck and gazed into his eyes. She swore he was about to kiss her when a spot light had shined brightly onto them.

Robin immediately put his hands up, Regina just looked embarrassed.

"Regina get in the car now." The sheriff said

"Regina?" Robin said

"Killian." Regina said not amused with the turn of events

"You may be my sister Regina, but I will handcuff you in the car if you don't come right now." Killian said

"Sister?" Robin said meeting those gorgeous dark eyes, "That's your brother?" he asked in disbelief had she known the whole time? She got in the car with crossed arms as did Killian.

"You can find your own way home buddy." Killian stated, Robin rubbed the back of his head as they started to pull away.

"Will I ever see you again?" Robin asked, Regina laughed and rolled her eyes.

"It's a small town." She simply stated as they disappeared into the night.

"Regina." Robin breathed, making his way back towards town not believing the night he just had.


	2. Lost in thought

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews I appreciate them all! I hope I was able to make this flow more like a story, as I've said before keep reviewing, I love suggestions and constructive criticism! Enjoy._

_RM_

* * *

_A few days later..._

Regina sat at her desk tapping her pencil on it trying to do everything in her power to forget what just happened a few nights before, she was in the middle of mid-terms for her winter quarter of her senior year of college, she didn't need yet another distraction but here she was thinking about him. She had been going to a college right outside of her town of Storybrooke, she lived off of campus on her own near her brother's place. It was a simple home that belonged to their father, she requested this house rather than their mother's large mansion which she insisted that Killian and Emma have so that they could start their own family eventually. Her home was only a two-bedroom house but unlike most people her age she didn't have to pay rent they owned the house all she had to take care of was her utilities and internet meaning she didn't need to work much and when she did, she usually would have a few shifts at a coffee place at her campus.

She wondered if he went to college or just had a job, there wasn't anything wrong with that of course. She started to wonder a lot of things about him.

She didn't even know his name, but he surely knew hers now. She sighed as she got up from her desk running her fingers through her hair as she walked over to a large window.

He was just so refreshing, she wasn't expecting to meet anyone her plan was to drink her sorrows and crawl back in bed. She stood there gazing out of the window showcasing the beautiful new day she thought back to what she said, yes Storybrooke was a small town but she didn't even know if they both lived in the same town, they were at the bar at the outer edge of town he could be from any of the neighboring towns.

"Okay, Regina." She sighed heavily for the hundredth time today, "Just forget about him." She spoke to herself, she left the window to stare at her reflection in a stand-up mirror in the same room, she had gone to her office space to attempt to finish up a paper for her English course. She stared at herself intently.

"Mills, you are 22, you're about to graduate undergrad with a double major in English and Political science with a minor in French you don't need this guy to ruin your focus Daniel already did that and you had to pay an extra year to complete your degree." She said sternly she shook her head and laughed a little who was she kidding if she saw him again, she would definitely talk to him.

"Carolina." She softly said lost in thought she didn't hear her sister in law knock on her door or call her name out.

"Gina, I've been hollering for you for 15 minutes!" Emma shouted as she pushed open the door to Regina's office.

"Oh my god, Emma!" Regina gasped nearly jumping out of her own skin resulting in Emma giggling at her.

"Why so jumpy?" Emma asked

"I'm not jumpy, I was just lost in thought that's all." Regina said moving back to her desk space, "I was finishing up a mid-term for my class."

"That's what had you so lost in thought?" Emma asked with a knowing smirk, Regina groaned, of course Killian told her.

"Of course, Emma, what else would I be thinking about?" she huffed

"Hmm, I don't know how about a blue-eyed rascal as your brother would call the man you met at the bar a couple of nights ago." Emma teased.

"Blue eyed rascal?" Regina asked laughing a little, yes, she was embarrassed that she had been caught but she did always find it amusing on how her older brother would treat people interested in her.

"Mmhmm, so how was your little thriller that night?" Emma asked as she made her way to a chair, "You had your brother on quit a chase." She laughed

"Ugh, I don't know, you know I'm not that spontaneous, but I just went with it, I felt so free in that moment." Regina said truthfully, she couldn't help it, Emma was the sister she never had they were close the day Killian introduced Emma to Regina as his girlfriend, but they were married now.

"Okay and that's fine Gina." Emma said, "I just want to know why you were in that bar at the edge of town, I thought you were hanging with your girlfriends for a lady's night."

"I was going to, but I don't know I just wanted to be alone." She spoke softly

"I see, so what's his name?" Emma asked

"I don't know." Regina said Emma's eyes widened

"You don't know?"

"No, well I didn't really give him my real name." Regina said

"Why not?" Emma asked

"Well at first I told him my name was Georgia and he said his name was Carolina right after and we kind of just went with that till Killian caught us and called me by my name, so he knows my name now."

"That's it? You don't have any clue about him?"

"Well I know he works at some sort of auto shop he was still wearing his work uniform." Regina stated

"Did he look older than Killian or?" Emma asked seriously she didn't want Regina dating someone older than her brother, Regina was still young.

"No, well he looked maybe about my age maybe a year older.'

"Hmm." Emma thought for a minute which scared Regina, Emma thinking was never a good idea because usually she would try to come up with a plan or operation to intervene in Regina's life.

"Let's go find him, you needed to fix something on your car I'm sure of it." Emma spoke, she stood from her chair and was already heading out the door.

"What?" Regina shrieked, "No!"

"You're not going to touch your mid-term we both know it, you'll be lost in thought all day." Regina kept shaking her head this wasn't going to be a good idea she already knew.

"No, we aren't, you don't even know where he works Emma plus, I don't need to start dating again, it's too soon." Regina said

"It's not too soon honey, it'll never be the right time, but you shouldn't let what happened in the past affect your future, you owe it to yourself to chase your own dreams and happiness. I know that might not be with the guy you met that night but let's keep this spontaneous nature babe." Emma spoke, Regina groaned, Emma was right in a way she'd been moping these past couple of months.

"I am great at finding people as you know." Emma winked, Regina rolled her eyes

"God, I hope you know what you're doing, we can't just roll up to an auto shop without knowing what we want our car to be worked on." Regina said grabbing her purse and keys to lock up her house as she followed her blonde sister in law out the door.

"When do I ever know what I'm doing." Emma laughed, "Plus there's only like three auto shops in town, it can't be that hard to find your Carolina."

* * *

_A couple of hours later..._

"Okay wow." Emma said leaving the second auto shop they had journeyed to in pursuit of Regina's new spontaneous flame. "This is actually harder than I thought."

"Well duh Emma, we literally walked into those two shops not knowing what we wanted and looked creepy for just looking around at the workers, we don't have a name." Regina said crossing her arms tightly to her chest she just wanted to go home, she didn't need to look for him she'd rather just daydream about the version in her head, that could be alright for now.

"No way, we've already been to two different places, there's only one left." Emma said not leaving any room for Regina to argue, Regina closed her eyes and let out a breath, she felt a little ridiculous for doing this with Emma, she knew she meant well but what would she even say to him, she at first acted reserved but he managed to loosen her up she was carefree that night but today she was actually thinking, overthinking actually and overthinking was always going to be her own demise.

"We're headed to a Sherwood auto shop, its actually near that bar you were at, I don't know about you, but I feel good about this one sis." Emma said with a grin, Regina snorted

"You said that about the last two." Regina laughed clicking in her seatbelt, "You hush now while I think about an actual reason on why we're bringing in this car."

_15 minutes later..._

"Well this place looks like-" Emma started to say, "Oh my god that's him." Regina interrupted quickly as she shifted lower in her seat to hopefully hide herself from him. Emma looked over at her, "You are not hiding right now!" Emma said as she pulled up right alongside of this young man dressed in some jeans, a white tee and a typical auto shop shirt left open, Emma immediately rolled down Regina's window with a huge grin on her face.

Regina on the other hand was visually mortified, she didn't even know what was happening, everything happened so fast she couldn't even respond but she had no doubt she probably looked just as shocked as he was.

"Georgia?" the man spoke with an accent that made her stomach explode with butterflies

"Hey Carolina." she finally said when she found her voice, Emma looked from the two and could see the fireworks explode between them. And as fate would have it because of course this would happen to Regina, she saw flashing lights from one of the mirrors and groaned and slouched down even further.

"This again." Robin said chuckling raising his hands up slowly backing away from the car that pulled up to him, he looked directly into her eyes and gave her a smile that made her actually smile back rather than feel embarrassed he chuckled no doubt about the situation they were in once again, "Sorry." Regina mouthed leaving another smile on her Carolina's face but this time with dimples she hadn't noticed before.


End file.
